


Lucifer One Shot - Heaven's Secret

by Roseam



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseam/pseuds/Roseam
Summary: I was bored so I wrote this. I'm no writer, not even an English person, so I apologize for any mistakes. I enjoyed writing it so I though why not share it ?
Relationships: Lucifer/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Lucifer One Shot - Heaven's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I wrote this. I'm no writer, not even an English person, so I apologize for any mistakes. I enjoyed writing it so I though why not share it ?

I was up to no good and even the dark sky lightly lit by the moon could feel it, yet was too scared to asks. Everyone was asleep as I carefully zipped my packed backpack. I made sure to put away my knife in my pocket, easily reachable knowing that I’ll need it and headed toward the door. 

“Where are you going?”

Mimi. ‘Damn it!’ I mentally swore mentally to myself. The demon girl turned on her bedside lamp which gently lit the previously dark room as I turned facing her. 

“It’s a dream Woooo.” I said making weird movement with my arms, hoping she’ll buy it.

“Avae stop it.” She wasn’t buying it. “Why are you heading there, don’t you know it’s dangerous? You might never come back!”

“Mimi.” I started seriously. “I was an orphan, highly trained assassin that was tortured for 3 months and searched by the secret services yet never caught. Whatever is in there should be scared of me.” I answered murmuring the last part.

Mimi sighted. “You truly are a demon.” She knew there was nothing she could do to change my mind.

“You know what? If I come back I think I’ll go with the Angels!”

She threw a pillow at me that I effortlessly dodged, putting my hand on my chest faking a hurt expression. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” She warned her finger pointed at me and I laughed. 

She got up from her bed and came toward me while I took a step back, not knowing what was happening. Before I could understand anything she threw herself around my neck and hugged me tight. I was taken aback but eventually I carefully put my arms around her as well.

“Not that you care but I’ll miss you if you die so please come back.” She said her voice trembling a little. Not gonna lie, I was touched a bit.

“Not that you care but if you keep choking me like that I might grow a kink.”

She laughed before pulling back. I smiled at her nodding my head before opening the door and leaving. I snuck through the corridors of the academy occasionally hiding from the night guards. I was already outside and took one last look at the school. To my surprise, one window was lit up. I looked at it more carefully and saw who’s it was. I smiled to myself before flying to it, lightly knocking on the glass. It’s owner, while he’ll never admit it, was a little scared at first before turning back and seeing my beautiful face. He opened the window and I gladly let myself in. 

“Avae what are you doing here?” Lucifer said irritated and I smiled. 

“Have you seen Harry Potter?” He lifted one of his eyebrow as his expression was a mix of confusion and disbelief. 

“Cut it. What do you want?” He was serious again. 

“Can’t a girl just pay you a visit in the middle of night?” I sat on his bed patting the place next to me as he rolled his eyes. Classic.

“A girl gladly. But we both know you ain’t no ordinary girl.” I could feel in his tone that he was getting impatient or maybe was it the fake smile?

“I had a question. If one was to hypothetically go to the maze would you like to join them?”

“What?” He asked calmly before irritation took over. “Are you crazy? No. Don’t answer that.” He paced a few seconds around his room before leaning on a wall, arms crossed with a blank face staring at me.

“Why?” He emphasized on the word.

I grinned. “Why not?” 

I got up from the bed and slowly and seductively made my way to him, not breaking eye contact. I could see a light frown forming on his forehead that disappeared as quickly as it came. I kicked one of his crossed legs with my foot and stood in between them stopping only a few inches away from his face. 

“Wouldn't you like it?” I put my hand on his arms that were still crossed, raising myself so I could murmur in is ear. “Just you and me.”

He grabbed my face and brought it closer to his. Lightly opening his mouth as our lips were about to crash into each others but instead deviously smiled before leaning into my ear. 

“Nice try.” He pulled back pleased with himself while I just raised my shoulders unbothered.

“In that case.” I grabbed my bag that I previously dropped at his bed and headed back to the window. 

“There’s nothing there Avae. You’re gonna get killed.” 

I turned facing him. “Really? Because Dino said it was a just a scary children tale.” I innocently answered. 

Touché. Lucifer clenched his jaws so hard I was wondering if it might break, as I desperately tried not to smile. The Dino card always works. Seems that my years of training in manipulation were paying off. 

“I have reasons to think this maze might be a portal to go somewhere I need to. I only need you for bait.”

“Great. In that case, no.” His sarcastic smile almost charmed me.

“Too bad.” I sat on the edge of the window, ready to go. “I know you’re gonna miss me.” 

He raised an eyebrow while genuinely smiling, challenging my statement.

“And in fact, I think I might miss you a little too. Didn’t even get the chances to give you a proper goodbye.” I pouted. What an actress. 

He came closer to me putting his hands on each of my sides not touching me. He hovered over me staring at my eyes. For a moment, I swear I saw what looked like sadness flash in his eyes. I mean, of course he was sad. Who would challenged him while I was gone? Who could match up to my magnificent beauty and impeccable sense of humor? I remembered the first day we met, how everyone tried to warn me to not mess with ‘Lucifer’ son of Satan, yet the bastard didn’t last 10 minutes on a duel with me. Great times. As I was brought back to the real world, I took the opportunity and brought my lips closer to his as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. 

“Payback Bitch.” I grinned as I pulled back letting myself fall from the window and saw Lucifer’s annoyed face watching the scene.


End file.
